A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates generally to providing technical information and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for providing technical information.
Strict compliance with regulations and technical requirements is necessary for safe operation, particularly in government regulated industries, such as nuclear power production, transportation, defense, and aircraft maintenance. Access to current, reliable technical information is required during construction, operation and maintenance in such industries. In the nuclear power industry, for example, nuclear power plant operators, technicians and administrators need reliable and current technical information regarding instruments and equipment used during operation and maintenance. The technical information includes, for example, maintenance manuals providing equipment specifications, and technical reports providing updates on equipment, procedures, requirements and recommendations. Efficiently providing technical information to the users is challenging because of the volume of information and the routine but irregular revision of the technical information. Historically, technical information has been available to users in paper or other hardcopy form. Storage requirements, retrieval problems, and difficulties in assessing the reliability or current status of a given document or piece of technical information limits the efficiency of hardcopy technical document or technical libraries. Use of outdated information can result in delayed system operation, extended or additional maintenance, and increased system cost.
In one aspect, a method for providing technical information using a network-based system is provided. The system includes a server system in communication with a database and at least one client system. The method includes storing the technical information in the database, appending summary data to the technical information, validating the technical information, and providing the technical information in response to an inquiry from an authorized user.
In a further aspect, a network-based system for providing technical information is provided. The network-based system includes a client system, including a browser, a database for storing information, and a server system. The server system is configured to be in communication with the client system and the database. The server system is further configured to receive technical information, store the technical information in the database, append summary data to the technical information, validate the technical information, and provide technical information in response to an inquiry.
In a further aspect, a computer program embodied on a computer readable medium is provided for providing technical information. The program includes a code segment that receives technical information, maintains a database by adding, deleting and updating technical information, and maintains the database by adding, deleting and updating summary data appended to the technical information. The code also validates the technical information and provides the technical information to users.